1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among working vehicles such as agricultural tractors which conduct a work in an agricultural field, there is known an agricultural working vehicle equipped with an air conditioning unit for a cabin. For example, in an air conditioning structure of a working vehicle disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-308030, an air conditioning unit is disposed at a rear portion of a roof of a cabin, and a drain hose connected to a drain outlet of the air conditioning unit is extracted to the outside of the vehicle from the rear portion of the roof. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent a driver's front viewing angle from being restricted by the air conditioning unit.
However, when the drain hose is extracted from the rear portion of the roof, the drain hose is wound downward from the roof. Since there is a case in which the working vehicle may run on a slope or the like, the water inside the drain hose may not easily flow depending on the posture of the working vehicle.
The invention is made in view of the above-described circumstances, and it is an object of the invention to provide a working vehicle capable of smoothly performing a drainage operation.